Warriors: The New Beginning
by WolfSummoner93
Summary: Many years has past since Firestar's era, and all is peacfull. But when an earthquake and fire destroys the lake clans the survivors are forced to find a new home. But with leaf-bare so close and the cats loss of hope will they survive? rated T for death
1. Prolouge

**Me: Well here's chapter 1. I hope ypu enjoy it.**

--

Dusk fell upon the Windclan camp. The camp was motionless, expect for the lithe white figure going towards a light brown figure.

"Is everything good by the Shadowclan border Moonfrost?" asked the light brown figure.

Moonfrost, nodded.

"Yes Fawnstar. Everything is peaceful. My patrol didn't pick up any scent."

Fawnstar nodded with an agitated flick of her tail.

"Strange. Shadowclan has been peaceful for quite some time now. Suspicious."

Moonfrost blinked at her leader with ice blue eyes. Before she could say anything the ground shook harshly, causing the cats to fall. The ground began to break apart and cats began to come out of their dens.

"Fawnstar, what's going on?" yowled a black and white tom.

"I-I don't know Badgerstripe!" yowled Fawnstar.

More cats came out, but a large gape opened up; some sputtered fire while other swallowed the cats up. The orange light from the fire and the black smoke began to close in al around them. Cats trembled and looked around with large fearful eyes.

"Windclan, flee!" yowled Fawnstar.

The cats began to run out of the camp, but fire began to circle them. Queens curled their tails around their kits protectively. Warriors and the deputy tried to keep the cats calm. Moonfrost shook with fear and bolted as a flame licked her tail. She tried to escape, but came face to face with a wall of fire. Hearing the mews of fear from the kits and warriors caused her to tremble. Never seeing fire, or the ground opening up and consuming cats, frightened her even more. The flames acrid smell and taste made Moonfrost feel weak and lightheaded, and the shaking ground shot embers at the everyone.

_I have to get out of here._ Moonfrost thought desperately.

She coughed, and then bunched her leg muscled and jumped through the flames. She cried in pain as the fire burned her. Then, falling with a thump, her tail landed in the flames. Weakly getting to her feet she stumbled off coughing pitifully. Stumbling around for a long time she finally got to the lake. The lake rose so much it flooded the ground, so it was like a marsh. The shake stopped, but Moonfrost was too tired and weak from the smoke. So she collapsed on the wet ground and fell asleep with dreams of her clan mate's cries of pain, fear, and death.

When Moonfrost opened her eyes she saw it was dawn. Her fur was soaked and she was cold, but she didn't care. Her white fur was grey from the smoke and a few patched were missing from her, especially from her tail. Yesterday's events came back to her in a flash. Her ears flicked back as she realized what she did.

_I left them to die._ she thought mournfully.

She got up and began to lick her fur dry first, then ran off to her clan.

When she got there she was in shock as she saw her home. The area was burnt with large holes and cracks and the smell of burning fur and flesh made her gag. She saw many dead cats either burnt or in the cracks. Moonfrost looked around, and then saw her leader.

"Fawnstar!" she mewed urgently.

Moonfrost ran over to her leader. Her normal light brown fur was chard and black. Her flank was barley rising indicating she was alive.

"Fawnstar, I'm so sorry I fled."

"It's alright my faithful warrior. That's not important, but what is important is safety. You must find any survivors and find a new place to live." Fawnstar mewed weakly.

"But can't we just wait for the forest to grow back and prey return?" Moonfrost's look was confused.

She shook her head and coughed weakly.

"By then you would be dead. Now, don't argue and go. Find… survivors."

Fawnstar let out one feebler cough, then went limb.

Moonfrost let out a mournful cry with tears.

"M-Moonfrost?" mewed a weak voice.

She turned around to see Badgerstripe and a young pale grey tom. They limped over to their fallen leader and buried their noses in her fur.

"Badgerstripe, Rabbitpaw! Did you find any other survivors?"

They shook their heads.

"Not yet," mewed Rabbitpaw. "But some cats might have escaped."

"Let's go look for them then." ordered Badgerstripe.

They nodded, but decided to bury Fawnstar first. Afterwards they walked out of the camp to find any survivors.

**--**

**Me: Well there's the prolouge. Please click the nice review button, please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please enjoy the story.**

--

The cats jumped over any cracks and holes they came across. After traveling for a while they heard a pitiful mew.

"Applefur I'm hungry!" whined a sad voice.

"I know little one, but I can't do anything."

Moonfrost, Badgerstripe, and Rabbitpaw ran off to the voices. There they saw a pale ginger she-cat, and a black and dark brown she-kit with white paws and chest.

"Sagekit!" mewed Rabbitpaw happily, running to the kit. "Where did you find my sister? Applefur right?"

The pale cat known as Applefur smiled at Sagekit.

"She was wandering around crying, so I helped her."

Rabbitpaw was licking Sagekit over and over trying to clean the black off his sister.

"Applefur, did you find any other cats?" Badgerstripe's deep voice mewed.

"Yes. Featherstream is taking care of them now. Were the only few left, come. I'll take you to them."

Then she bounded off to the burnt forest.

The Thunderclan camp was worse than the Windclan camp. Most of the trees were burnt to nothing, what trees were left were cracked onto two on the dens or on cats. A pretty silver grey she-cat was rubbing marigold on a silver grey tom with a black back and white paws. Next to him sat a dark orangey ginger tom, a small white tom with black patches and a black she-cat with a white under belly and paws.

"Featherstream, I found some Windclan survivors."

The silver-grey she-cat known as Featherstream turned to the new arrivals.

"Are they hurt?" she mewed tiredly.

They shook their heads no.

"Then leave me to help Wolfheart!" she hissed harshly.

Badgerstripe rolled his eyes and looked at the hurt cats then at Rabbitpaw.

"Rabbitpaw, go find some marigold to help Featherstream."

He nodded and ran off than returned after a while with a bit of marigold and gave it to the medicine cat. She nodded in thanks and began to rub some on the orangey ginger tom then the black she-cat.

"Blazingspirit, Twilightsky you two are fine. Just rest for a bit."

Then she turned to the last tom mewing, "Are you okay Swiftpaw?"

Swiftpaw nodded and licked a few cuts of his. Featherstream sniffed them and nodded in satisfaction. It was silent for a bit until a yowl caught their attention. The cats ran off towards the sound, which led them near the Riverclan camp. There a dark blue, almost black, she-cat and a tabby tom was standing over a small calico she-cat. She kept nudging the she-kit while the tom was wailing sadly.

"What's going on?" asked Wolfheart.

"T-Tearkit won't wake up!" wailed the tom.

Featherstream walked over to the kit and sniffed her. Then she chewed up some yarrow then opened Tearkit's mouth and made her swallow it. After only a moment she puked up lots water and opened her eyes weakly.

"M-mommy?" she mewed weakly.

"My kit!" the black she-cat cried, and began to lick Tearkit over and over.

The tom purred loudly and nodded in thanks to Featherstream. Tearkit stood up wobbly at first, but managed to keep her balance.

"Thank you for helping Tearkit. Reedkit and I appreciate it."

Then they heard from behind. They turned around to see a cream colored tom with grey patches stood there with a fish in his mouth. He glared at the intruders and walked over to the Queen and dropped the fish in front of her.

"Here you are Dreamfeather." he murmured.

"Thank you Foampaw." she purred, as she began to eat.

Then she stopped and looked at the other cats.

"Would you like to eat? I can spare it."

"You need that for your kits." mewed Featherstream.

She nodded and began to eat, afterwards Tearkit and Reedkit suckled their mom. Sagekit cringed as her stomach growled. Dreamfeather heard her and purred in amusement and flicked her tail as an invite. Sagekit smiled and ran over and began to suckle too.

"I'm going to look for borage for her. Maybe you should hunt." suggested Featherstream, as she walked off.

The cats nodded and ran off to hunt, expect Foampaw and Applefur who decided to stay with the Queen. They returned by sunset with only two scrawny rabbits, one mouse, and a finch. Featherstream came back and gave some borage to Dreamfeather for hr milk. As they shared the little bit of food Moonfrost thought about what Fawnstar said about them being dead by the time prey came back.

_Why? Prey always comes back._

She sighed and went back to eating, when something landed on her head. She brushed it off to see it was a leaf. She looked up at the few trees around them so see all the leaves were brown or gold.

_A leaf? Then that means…_

"Badgerstripe, they prey will return soon right?" asked Rabbitpaw.

Before he could answer Moonfrost interrupted by yowling, "Leaf-bare is soon!"

The others looked at Moonfrost in confusion. Then looked at the trees and flicked their tails in fear. They knew when leaf-bare came food would be harder.

"What will we do for food?" moaned Foampaw.

"We'll worry about that later." mewed Badgerstripe.

The cats sighed and finished eating, and then Moonfrost looked at the Riverclan cats.

"What happened to your camp?"

Foampaw looked down sadly and looked at the area where the camp was.

"When the shake happened the river began to rise, and the camp was flooded. I'm not sure anyone else survived."

The cats looked down, knowing the pain. Then they curled up together and fell asleep.

--

**Me: Well there's chapter 1. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everone! Here is chapter two of my story. Not many people have reviewed, but at the bottom of the story you shall something very important.**

**--**

Moonfrost yawned and opened her eyes and looked at the sky. It was a bit past dawn and Wolfheart, Blazingspirit, Badgerstripe and Rabbitpaw were gone.

_Probably hunting._ she thought.

She glanced at the three kits and queen. She knew Dreamfeather needed food for the kits, but there was so little. Foampaw was curled up next to them peacefully. She licked her fur wondering if there were any survivors left in any clans. Behind her she heard a yawn and glanced over her shoulder to see Applefur and Twilightsky were awake. She walked over to them and sat next to them.

"Good morning. Sort of." she mewed.

They sat their silently, with the same thoughts of their home, while grooming each other. When dawn was replaced by the blue morning sky the cats came back. Two skinny rabbits, two mice, and a fish. Rabbitpaw padded over to Dreamfeather with a rabbit and began to nudge her.

"Wake up Dreamfeather, kits. We have food."

Dreamfeather opened her eyes and looked at the rabbit. She flicked her ear in thanks and began to eat. All the cats managed to eat a little bit, saving some for Featherstream who went off to find borage. She came back and gave it to Dreamfeather, then let the kits eat.

"Shall we go check the Shadowclan border?" asked Blazingspirit.

"Might as well." mewed Twlightsky.

"Some cats from our clans might be there."

They stretched a bit then walked to the Shadowclan border. The three kits bounded ahead so much the apprentices had to surround them so they wouldn't run off.

When they got the condition was like Thunderclan's. The trees were either burnt, toppled over to the side threatening to break. The air still had the acrid stench of the smoke there. They walked in then, after only a few steps, were jumped on. Moonfrost hissed then slashed at attacker, but was tackled down. Her attacker was a black tom with a silver face. He glared then hissed, "Get off our territory!"

"Get _off_ Hauntedsoul!" she snarled.

Then she used her legs to kick him off. Hauntedsoul yowled as he fell to the floor, then got up and saw who it was. She looked around at the others and saw Swiftpaw and Rabbitpaw were standing over two apprentices; a solid grey tom, and a black tom.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

The four apprentices backed off from each other to their respective clans.

"We were making sure Shadowclan was doing okay." mewed Applefur. :Also hoping some other cats were alive."

"We don't need _you_ guys to check up on us!" snarled the solid grey apprentice.

"What Rockpaw said!" snapped the black tom.

"Rockpaw, Blackpaw hush!" said Hauntedsoul calmly.

Then he turned the other way beckoning them to follow with his tail. Rockpaw and Blackpaw ran ahead while Moonfrost followed. When they reached inside the camp they saw some cats eating rats or frogs. An amber queen was suckling a honey colored she-kit ,while a pregnant queen, a dappled golden one, sat their licking her ear.

"Ambercoat, Honeykit!" mewed Badgerstripe, running to them.

"Goldspots!" mewed Foampaw and Dreamfeather.

They ran over to the dappled golden one. Moonfrost looked around to see only a few cats survived here too. Then a large black tome with scarlet streaks stepped forward.

"Moonfrost." he mewed pleasantly. "What are you doing here with Riverclan and Windclan cats?"

His tone was curious and kind, not suspicious.

"Just seeing if any one survived here, and looking for cats from our clans Blackstrife. Just in case."

"All we found was those two queens. Ambercoat was looking for her kit and we had her. Poor thing was scared stiff. Why don't you rest here for a bit while we talk."

Moonfrost nodded and talked with Blackstrife about what happened in their clans. Blazingspirit and Dreamfeather spoke for their clans. Then Moonfrost told them what Fawnstar said they should do.

"Since leaf-bare is so close we should move." finished Moonfrost.

Blackstrife sat their thoughtfully. Before he could answer Hauntedsoul, who was listening, interrupted.

"Brother! You can't be seriously thinking about leaving here! This has been our home for many generations!"

Blackstrife sighed and looked down sadly with a defeated look.

"Think. Leaf-bare is soon, and we have no food, so we need to leave to find food."

Hauntedsoul snarled and began to protest loudly, causing other cats to look at them.

"BE QUIET HAUNTEDSOUL!" he yowled harshly and loudly.

He, along with the other cats, jumped and backed up.

"I am still deputy of Shadowclan, no matter how destroyed it is. So I say we will leave!"

Hauntedsoul looked as though he wanted to protest, but nodded and walked over to Rockpaw and mewed something. He nodded and ran off with Blackpaw.

"Blackstrife?" a nervous mew came from behind.

He turned around to face a small scarlet ginger she-cat with white paws and under belly.

"Yes Scarletpaw?" his deep voice mewed.

"Were running out of marigold, and I don't know where to get some more."

Featherstream, who was listening from afar, padded up to the apprentice.

"I know where to find some Scarletpaw." she mewed kindly. "Come."

Then she walked off with Scarletpaw in toe. Each cat from their clan went to their clan mates and shared tongues. They quietly talked about what's to come and if they'll survive. The Shadowclan apprentices came back a bit later with a little bit of food and gave that to Ambercoat. Then Featherstream and Scarletpaw came back with some marigold, and began to treat the cats with the most injuries. What was left over they saved for later. Moonfrost just sat their staring at the cats knowing they had to band together to survive.

_But that's easier said than done._ she thought with sadness.

She licked her tail thoughtfully thinking over a plan.

"You'll go bald if you keep licking like that." an amused purr came.

Moonfrost stopped mid lick and looked up to be an amused Blackstrife. She looked at her tail and saw it was sort of bald, and looked down sheepishly. He purred in amusement and sat next to her and quietly talked to her. She purred and talked back as they began making a plan for traveling. Moonfrost felt eyes bore into her and she glanced behind to see Blazingspirit's amber eyes staring at her. As soon as their eyes met he looked away quickly and began to talk to Wolfheart. She blinked and looked at Blackstrife and nodded. Then he stood up and yowled.

"Everyone listen up! We have a plan."

The other cats got up and began to gather around. The kits stayed by the three queens and stared at him with wide eyes.

"For the rest of the day we shall rest, but by dawn tomorrow we shall go past Windclan territory then find a new home."

The cats looked sad, but agreed one by one that would be best.

"Good. Now, since we have to work together everyone would do best to bond with the other cats from clans."

His eyes drifted to the apprentices Rockpaw and Blackpaw. They looked annoyed, but had a "fine" look. The other cats dispersed and hesitantly joined cats from other clans. Moonfrost sighed at the cats and looked at Blackstrife.

"This is going to be hard." she murmured.

Blackstrife nodded and joined the other warriors to get to know them. When night fell the cats ate what food was brought, and others caught different prey and shared them. Then the cats slowly drifted to sleep.

--

**Me: Well, there it was! Like at the top there is something important. I need you to vote on who will die during the jounery. One cat from each clan. Just not Moonfrost.**


	4. Alliance

**Me: Well here are the survivors of the clan cats. You must vote on who dies. Remember; one cat from each clan expect Moonfrost.**

**--**

**Windclan Survivors**

Moonfrost- silvery white she-cat with an ice blue tinge in the moonlight with ice blue eyes

Badgerstripe- white tom with a single black stripe going down his back and blue-green eyes; slightly over sized claws

Ambercoat- amber colored she-cat with white paws and amber eyes; queen who suckles Sagekit and Honeykit

Rabbitpaw- light grey tom with black ears and dark brown eyes

Sagekit- light brown she-kit with a white chest and paws with light brown eyes

Honeykit- honey colored she-kit with almond colored eyes

**Thunderclan Survivors**

Blazingspirit- dark ginger tom with white tipped tail and amber eyes (last survivor of Firestar's kin)

Wolfheart- silver grey tom with white paws, black back and gold eyes; missing a piece of his left ear

Applefur- light ginger, almost cream, she-cat with green eyes

Twilightsky- black she-cat with silver streaks and orange eyes

Featherstream- silver grey she-cat with feather blue eyes (med. cat)

Swiftpaw- tabby tom with amber eyes

**Riverclan Survivors**

Goldspots- a dappled golden she-cat with green eyes (pregnant queen)

Dreamfeather- dark blue grey she-cat with deep sapphire eyes; queen who helps suckle kits

Foampaw- cream colored tom with grey patches and grey eyes

Tearkit- calico she-kit with light blue eyes; on her forehead is a mark like a tear drop

Reedkit- tabby tom with brown eyes

**Shadowclan Survivors**

Blackstrife- black tom with scarlet streaks here and there with stormy grey eyes; missing a piece of his left ear (deputy)

Hauntedsoul- black tom with a silver face and ice blue eyes; has multiple scars on his muzzle

Blackpaw- black tom with white specks on his flank like clouds and silver eyes

Rockpaw- light grey tom with yellow green eyes

Scarletpaw- scarlet ginger she-cat with orange eyes (med. cat apprentice)

Coalkit- dark grey, almost black, tom with light yellow


	5. Chapter 3

**Me: Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and please vote on who dies. I need to know.**

Moonfrost stretched and yawned loudly. She glanced around the camp, only to see a few cats. Cocking her head she listened carefully for the other cats. Where was everyone? Sighing, she walked over to Goldspots, Dreamfeather and Ambercoat. The three kits were still asleep. Hauntedsoul and Applefur were sitting guard at the front of the camp.

"Where is everyone you guys?" she mewed wonderingly.

"They're out hunting and looking for any survivors."

Moonfrost nodded and sat there looking at the kits kindly. She always loved kits and wanted some, but never found the right tom. Sighing, she turned to the three queens and talked with them. After a while they heard paw steps.

Turning around they saw all the apprentices were coming in with some scrawny, but much, fresh-kill. They put down some food in front of the queens and Moonfrost. Then they grabbed some for themselves.

As soon as they finished the rest of the warriors came in; it seemed there were no other survivors. The warriors walked over to the small pile and took some food. When everyone finished and the kits woke and ate they knew it was time to leave.

"Are we all ready?" asked Blackstrife.

Everyone looked unsure, but nodded sadly, and then they set off to the forest far off. By late night they reached the Moonpool and stared in shock. The water was gone from the pool leaving a dark pit of emptiness. Featherstream and Scarletpaw looked at it sadly, but with no shock. They've seen it already, but didn't want to tell the others. They turned away from it and walked away following the dried up stream into the unknown.

The dark unknown forest left the cats on their toes. The wind made the trees groan and the darkness cast strange shadows. Since they knew nothing of forest, they were on edge and often looked over their shoulder, as if an enemy might jump at them. No cat spoke, not even the kits. Everyone stayed close together so they wouldn't get separated. When they became tired they curled up closely, one at a time two cats would keep watch. They didn't know how long they were in the strange forest, but it was far too long.

The forest became cold and leaf-fall was quickly turning into leaf-bare. The wind was cold and harsh, freezing the cats to their bone. All of a sudden the wind blew towards them sending a familiar acrid stench.

Before any cat could say anything a large ginger shape barreled over Applefur and Badgerstripe. The warriors hissed at the fox, but quieted when they got a good look at it. The amber eyes of the fox were wild and foam dribbled from the mouth. The fox snarled and ran at the apprentices, whose fur was bristling and stood defensively.

"Be careful!" yowled Moonfrost.

All the apprentices where bowled over and Foampaw and Rockpaw had claws in their legs. They yowled in pain as the fox dug its claws deeper in the cats. Honeykit hissed and ran at the foaming fox with un-sheathed claws, landing it its head. The fox snarled and got off the apprentices and began to thrash its head.

"Honeykit!" cried Ambercoat.

Honeykit hissed and clamped her teeth on the fox's ear. The fox became mad and whacked Honeykit off its head into a tree, cutting open her stomach a bit.

"Honeykit!" yowled Ambercoat and Sagekit in fear.

The fox turned to the helpless kit and took a step forward, then was knocked back by Wolfheart and Hauntedsoul, leaving it dazed.

"Run!" a voice said from behind. "Before it gets to mad."

The cats turned to see a white and grey tom looking at them with frantic blue and green eyes. They looked the strange fox then dashed over to the cat and ran. Rabbitpaw quickly ran over to Honeykit, grabbed her, and then ran after the others.

.:.

"That was close." sighed the new arrival. "That fox could have killed you all."

"Honeykit might die still!" snarled Ambercoat, licking Honeykit's wound.

The new tom looked thoughtfully at the dying kit, than he ran off quickly. After only a few heart beats he returned with a mouthful of Marigold, and some cobwebs wrapped around his tail. Faetherstream and Scarletpaw walked over and took it from him and began to put them on Honeykit.

"She's in Starclan's paws now." she sighed.

Even though this cat saved them Blackstrife and Moonfrost still didn't trust him and walked in front of him.

"We thank you for your help." mewed Blackstrife. "Who are you?"

"Name's Kite." he mewed presently, "What's yours?"

After everyone introduced themselves Kite asked what a large group of cats were doing together. They explained to him about their home being destroyed and how they needed to find a new home, in return they learned about Kite. He was a loner that traveled and met new cats, and saw new places. He knew of an abandoned church they could stay that had some birds and small families of church mice. After talking it over they agreed; it was getting really cold and they needed a warm place to rest. So the loner with two colored eyes led them away. It didn't take long to get to the twoleg den.

The two leg den was large with little to no trace of twoleg scent, much to the cat's joy. It was very old looking, but still looked durable. The cats silently walked in and caught the scent of dust, and under that mice and bird. The warriors scent the apprentices to get what they could find. While they hunted the medicine cat and her apprentice were taking care of Foampaw and Rockpaw.

"Kite," mewed Moonfrost, walking up to Kite, "Do you know any areas for the clans?"

"No," he mewed, "This is as far as I've traveled. I like it here."

She frowned sadly and thanked him and walked over the Windclan cats. Kite frowned, he didn't know anyone. Featherstream noticed Kite was all alone so she called him with a flick of her tail. When he was next to her she mewed, "Do you know where any catmint might be? There large purple flowers?"

Kite looked thoughtful, then nodded. She purred in delight and turned to Scarletpaw.

"Go with Kite to get some catmint. We don't know if any cats might get Greencough.

She nodded and followed the loner. After a while they returned with a few stalks of catmint. Featherstream thanked them and put them in the small pile of herbs. Kite hesitantly crept to the warriors to listen to them, or try and help. Slowly the talking of the other cats died down as they grew more and more tired. Eventually every cat fell asleep.

.:.

The first thing the cats noticed when they woke up was it was much colder than last night. They looked outside of the den and saw, to their horror, there was snow all across the ground. The kits, who never seen snow before, ran outside and began to play in it, accompanied by the queens of course. Only Ambercoat stayed behind to watch over Honeykit.

"This isn't good." mewed Badgerstripe. "Prey shall be harder to find than ever!"

"Plus," sighed Wolfheart, "With all this snow it will be easier to get Greencough, or even Whitecough."

The warriors looked at one another worriedly. Blackstrife shook his head and looked at the cats.

"We can't let that stop us; we have to keep moving on to find a home."

"When will we leave?" asked Blackpaw.

"Soon." was the reply.

The cats nodded and scent the apprentices to hunt. It was hard, but they managed to find a few mice and Rabbitpaw managed to catch a big snow hare for the queens. After enjoying a small meal they began to set off again. Moonfrost. Who was a little behind, turned to Kite.

"How about you come with us?" she asked him.

"Why?" he asked, the shock clear in his voice.

"It's better than being alone. Besides, you've been a great help, it's the least we could do."

After a moment of hesitation, he agreed and they quickly caught up to the cats. The cats were nervous, but still they continued on wondering what will happen next.

**Me: There it was, chapter 3! Now click the pretty review button, it's hungry.**


End file.
